figure_skatingfandomcom-20200223-history
2015 NRW Trophy
|venue = Eissportzentrum Westfalenhallen|mens = Jorik Hendrickx |ladies = Laurine Lecavelier |pairs = Minerva Hase / Nolan Seegert |junior_mens = Roman Savosin |junior_ladies = Annika Hocke |junior_pairs = Alina Ustimkina / Nikita Volodin |advanced_novice_boys = Denis Gurdzhi |advanced_novice_girls = Anastasiia Gubanova |advanced_novice_pairs = Talisa Thomalla / Robert Kunkel |basic_novice_boys = Alex Chan (A)|basic_novice_girls = Romee Verbeke (A) / Amina Verplancke (B)|previous = 2014 NRW Trophy|next = 2016 NRW Trophy|ice_dancing = Alisa Agafonova / Alper Uçar |junior_ice_dancing = Sara Ghislandi / Giona Tero Ortenzi |advanced_novice_ice_dancing = Maria Marchenko / Egor Pozdniakov |basic_novice_ice_dancing = Mathilde Grandin / Martin Chardain |image1 = 2015nrwvictory-ceremony.jpg|caption1 = Ice dancing medalists from left to right: Silna / Kurakin, Agafonova / Uçar, and Müller / Dieck}}'''2015 NRW Trophy '''was a competition during the 2015-16 season. It was held at Eissportzentrum Westfalenhallen in Dortmund, Germany. Senior Men Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Ice Dancing Results Short Dance Free Dance Junior Men Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Ice Dancing Results Short Dance Free Dance Advanced Novice Boys Results Short Program Freeskate Advanced Novice Girls Results Short Program Freeskate Advanced Novice Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Advanced Novice Ice Dancing Results Pattern Dance 1 (Kilian) Pattern Dance 2 (Blues) Free Dance Basic Novice B Girls Results Freeskate Basic Novice A Boys Results Freeskate Basic Novice A Girls Results Freeskate Basic Novice Ice Dancing Results Pattern Dance 1 (Fourteenstep) Pattern Dance 2 (European Waltz) Free Dance Non-ISU Basic Novice Ice Dancing Results Pattern Dance 1 (Fourteenstep) Pattern Dance 2 (European Waltz) Free Dance Panel of Judges Senior Men Short Program Freeskate Senior Ladies Short Program Freeskate Senior Pairs Short Program Freeskate Senior Ice Dancing Short Dance Free Dance Junior Men Short Program Freeskate Junior Ladies Short Program Freeskate Junior Pairs Short Program Freeskate Junior Ice Dancing Short Dance Free Dance Advanced Novice Boys Short Program Freeskate Advanced Novice Girls Short Program Freeskate Advanced Novice Pairs Short Program Freeskate Advanced Novice Ice Dancing Pattern Dance 1 (Kilian) / Pattern Dance 2 (Blues) Free Dance Basic Novice B Girls Freeskate Basic Novice A Boys Freeskate Basic Novice A Girls Freeskate Basic Novice Ice Dancing Pattern Dance 1 (Fourteenstep) / Pattern Dance 2 (European Waltz) Free Dance Non-ISU Basic Ice Dancing Pattern Dance 1 (Fourteenstep) / Pattern Dance 2 (European Waltz) Free Dance Uncommon Deductions * Interruption in Excess: Olga Giglava / Oleksandr Siroshtan of Ukraine received this deduction during the junior free dance. * Late Start: Julian Donica of France received this deduction during the junior men's freeskate. * Violation of Choreography Restrictions: Eleanor Hirst / Jordan Barrett of the United Kingdom and Adelina Galayavieva / Laurent Abecassis of France received these deductions during the senior short dance and junior short dance respectively. Sources http://www.lev-nrw.org/docs/event/1469/ https://www.statsonice.com/competition/NRW-Trophy/11/2015/ http://www.lev-nrw.org/docs/event/1468/ Category:Competitions Category:Senior Competitions Category:Junior Competitions Category:Novice Competitions Category:2015-16 Season Category:Eissportzentrum Westfalenhallen Category:Germany Category:Belgian Wins Category:Belgian Wins in Men's Singles Category:French Wins in Ladies' Singles Category:German Wins Category:German Wins in Pairs Category:Russian Wins in Men's Singles Category:German Wins in Ladies' Singles Category:Russian Wins in Pairs Category:German Wins in Men's Singles Category:Russian Wins in Ladies' Singles Category:French Wins in Men's Singles Category:Belgian Wins in Ladies' Singles Category:Russian Medal Sweeps Category:Turkish Wins Category:Turkish Wins in Ice Dancing Category:Italian Wins Category:Italian Wins in Ice Dancing Category:Russian Wins Category:Russian Wins in Ice Dancing Category:French Wins Category:French Wins in Ice Dancing Category:NRW Trophy